


How to cure boredom

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Idiots In Love, Ridiclous man child, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt is sent home sick and has to promise not to do work or get out of bed.  Alex comes home to discover he didn't quite keep his word.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Kudos: 8





	How to cure boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinkerbellxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbellxoxo/gifts).



> Word prompts!
> 
> Bored+lollipop

Matt was so incredibly bored. So. Incredibly. Bored.

Alex had made him promise to stay in bed today. He’d had such a high fever yesterday that he’d been sent home from set. He’d been summarily chastised by his wife the second he got home and when he claimed he was well enough to return to work the next morning she’d actually called his mother. Between the roar of Lynne Smith on the phone and the glaring look of Alex Kingston, he’d finally agreed to stay home and stay in bed. He’d even promised to stay off his laptop and away from the scripts that had begun piling up on his desk. Sadly that had left very little for Matt to do aside from sleep and watch TV and he’d already slept more than he had the entire past week and watched enough TV to drive him crazy. 

It's not that he didn't like TV. He loved TV, he really did, but he wasn’t the type of person that could just sit and watch it when he was at home. These days if he was watching TV it was either for research or while giving Alex a foot rub. He just needed to keep his hands busy. So after 2 hours of flipping through the various streaming services, he finally decided to risk Alex's wrath and get up in search of something, anything, that wasn't TV or sleep. 

He knew better than to go looking for something to occupy him in his office. He knew the second he walked in, he’d open his laptop or pick up a script and he really didn’t want to ignite the ire of his mother or his wife in that way. So, off he went into Alex’s studio room in search of something to keep him busy. He walked around for a while, picking up various bits and bops and quickly set them back down. Finally, he decided to borrow a sketchbook and some color pencils. 

When Alex got home later that night she walked straight to the bedroom and was pleased to see her husband sound asleep in bed. She proceeded to undress and walk to the bathroom for a shower and was shocked to see a folded note taped to the bathroom mirror. She unfolded it and found a very simple lollipop drawn with the words “a sweet for my sweet” scribbled in Matt’s untidy handwriting below it. She giggled to herself and couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the ridiculous romantic man child she married. 


End file.
